Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle is a puffle that was released February 25, 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. A lot was unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle was at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle would come when there are 10 orange penguins there. Description The Orange Puffle is a zany, curious puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. It is also known that this kind of puffle likes to eat, dance and play, it is one of the most active and sporty puffles discovered in Club Penguin yet. It has a visible black strand of hair on its head, which is curly and long. List of actions *'Bath': Jumps on a diving board 3 times before the board snapping and the puffle falling in. *'Food': Eats the half the bowl then eats the other half and the food. *'Gum': Blows a big bubble then it swallows it, floats then blows away. *'Cookie': Eats it with its mouth open, and since it eats with its mouth open crumbs fall out, so it eats the crumbs. *'Play': Normal: Box appears with ball in it. The puffle takes the ball out and climbs in the box. **'Super': Goes into a wagon and its wheels break. Then it pumps the wagon's wheels with air and the wagon turns into a monster truck and the puffle rides it. *'Postcard': Rides away on a wagon by saying goodbye with no hobo stick. Sightings around Club Penguin before availability *Ski Lodge: It came out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It came out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box floats past and an Orange Puffle pops out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts. *Ski Village: It came out when 10 Penguins are wearing Orange. The Orange Puffle comes down on the Ski Lift and then goes back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. thumb|250px|right|The Orange Puffle sightings (except Ski village one). Trivia *During the Puffle Party 2009 event, the "Puffle Party" sign in the Town was written in every puffle color, , but also had orange, brown, and magenta. Now that the Orange Puffle has been released, next year's Puffle Party (if there is one) could possibly introduce a Brown Puffle or Magenta Puffle. *The Orange Puffle still appears at the Box Dimension even after it's release. *The Orange Puffle has not yet been adapted into the My Puffle book, so there is a blue puffle instead. *Like the Red Puffle, the Orange Puffle may not be from Club Penguin. *There might be an Orange Elite Puffle in a downloadable mission on Herbert's Revenge. *The Orange Puffle is not in the the new game Herbert's Revenge. Most likely because the game was being made before the orange puffle came out. *Many penguins think this puffle is silly. *Paint by Letters hasn't been updated because when you take an Orange Puffle it says that you have a Blue puffle. Gallery File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|The Orange Puffle Seen in the Puffle Video File:Orange_Puffle_in_Ski_Lift-5-.gif|Orange Puffle in Ski Village (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange Puffle in coco clock Ski Lodge-5-.gif|The Orange puffle in the Ski Lodge. (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange Puffle!!!.PNG|The Orange Puffle in the Box Dimension. File:Orange Puffle Plays with Hula Hoop-4-.gif|The Orange puffle dancing. File:Orange Puffle Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle shown on many blogs. File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:OrangePuffleToy.png|The Orange Puffle Toy on the What's New Blog. File:OrangePuffle1.png|The Orange Puffle driving on its "Monster Truck Wagon." File:OrangePuffle2.png|Orange Puffle playing with the Blue and Green puffles. File:OrangePuffle3.png|A screenshot from the newspaper. File:Orange puffle card.png|The Orange Puffle being walked. File:Orange Puffle At pet shop.png|An Orange Puffle at the pet shop. File:Orange Puffle Page.png|The Orange Puffle page in the Adopt A Pet catalog. File:Orangepufflestartpage.png|The Orange Puffle at the Login Screen. See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Ski Village